The present invention relates to a wheeled stretcher in which the plane on which the patient lies is adaptable in height.
Wheeled stretchers are known, which comprise a top element on which the person to be transported is lain and which is mounted on a wheeled support enabling said stretcher to be moved over the ground. However, it is very important to adapt the height of the top element on which the patient lies with respect to another plane on which the stretcher is to be displaced, particularly the floor of an ambulance.
When adapting the height of the top element, difficulties are encountered in obtaining a displacement during which the plane of said top element remains perfectly horizontal.
Furthermore, it is difficult to house the control means on the frame of the top element without hindering folding of the legs of the support.